Appartement
by dey Esvenia
Summary: Jung Yunho punya sedikit masalah yang mengharuskannya untuk bersembunyi, dan satu-satunya tempat yang kemungkinan besar luput dari pencarian teman-temannya adalah apartemen milik Shim Changmin. Now in HoMin version. Check this out!


Disclaimer: God

Jung Yunho punya sedikit masalah yang mengharuskannya untuk bersembunyi, dan satu-satunya tempat yang kemungkinan besar luput dari pencarian teman-temannya adalah apartemen milik Shim Changmin.

**APPARTEMENT**

By Devionly

Jung Yunho berjalan cepat menuju kantornya di kepolisian. Telepon dari Lee So Man sepuluh menit yang lalu mengharuskannya berada di kantor pada hari libur. Tugasnya sebagai agen khusus membuatnya harus siap kapanpun ketika dipanggil, ia tahu itu. Tapi tidak bisakah ia mendapat libur barang sehari saja, ia merutukinya sepanjang perjalanannya ke kantor.

Agen itu membalas sapaan orang-orang dengan senyum, beberapa dari mereka mengernyit heran mendapatinya berada di kantor pada hari libur. Ia sendiri juga heran karena Lee tidak menceritakan alasannya di telepon. Tapi, kemungkinan besar adalah tugas yang harus ia tangani. Ia kembali merutuk.

Yunho memang agen tebaik mengingat ia juga yang berhasil menangkap Kim Jong Kook, mafia besar Korea. Namun itu bukan alasan untuk memforsir tenaganya di saat ia harus beristirahat, kan? Ia tidak habis pikir, berapa waktu libur yang ia campakkan untuk tugas sepele yang menurut Lee tidak bisa ia percayakan pada orang lain.

Pria berambut hitam dengan iris coklat cemerlang itu masuk ke dalam ruangan kantornya dan mendapati Lee sudah duduk di salah satu kursi di ruangan itu, menunggunya.

"Ah, kau sudah datang , Jung." ujarnya.

"Ada masalah apa anda memanggilku, pak?"

"Langsung saja agen Jung, aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menangani beberapa Bandar narkoba yang bersarang di Chungnam."

"Tapi, pak.. bukankah sudah ada tim yang ditugaskan untuk itu?"

"Tapi tak secepat dan sebaik dirimu, Jung."

Yunho mendesah, satu hari libur lagi yang harus ia korbankan untuk hal yang bukan menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Ia mengambil berkas yang diberikan Lee dan pergi dari Seoul. Ia berharap dapat segera menyelesiakan tugas sialan ini dan pulang ke rumahnya untuk merasakan kasur yang empuk dan hangat.

.

Yunho bertolak dari kepolisian menuju rumahnya setelah melapor pada Lee tentang tugas yang telah ia selesaikan. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam ketika ia sampai di rumah. Ia langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang tanpa merasa perlu mengganti pakaiannya, ia terlalu lelah. Yunho berjanji akan mengambil cuti untuk dirinya sendiri dan tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengganggunya kali ini.

Belum ada lima menit ia memejamkan mata, seseorang tengah mencoba menghubunginya melalui telepon. Ia mencoba menhiraukan panggilan itu dan berusaha tidur, tapi gagal. Mengerang kesal dan mengacak rambut hitam pendeknya, Yunho berjalan menuju telepon di ruang tengah rumah itu. Inilah alasan mengapa ia membenci telepon di dalam kamarnya, hanya mengganggu waktu istirahatnya.

"Ada apa, Ahra?" tanya Yunho begitu mendengar suara dari seberang adalah milik kekasihnya, Go Ahra.

"Chagiya, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Yeah, baik." bohongnya, "Bagaimana pertunjukkannya?"

"Sukses, dan aku ingin merayakannya bersamamu." katanya senang.

"Oh, hebat! Kapan itu?" tanya Yunho setengah hati, tidak mau mendengar bahwa mereka harus keluar sekarang.

"Satu jam lagi aku ke rumahmu, bersiap-siaplah. I love you"

"Tapi- " suara wanita di telepon hilang sebelum Yunho sempat mengajukan protes. "Oh, tidak bisakah aku beristirahat?" keluhnya. Pria itu berjalan menuju kamar mandi sambil merutuk di setiap langkahnya.

Yunho tampak menawan dengan setelan jas hitam dan kemeja putih di dalamnya serta sepatu berwarna sama. Rambutnya tertata rapi meski sebagian berantakan, namun menciptakan kesan seksi. Andai wajahnya sekarang tengah tersenyum pasti ia akan tampil dengan sempurna, tapi tidak. Ia sedang lelah dan jika bisa memilih, ia akan dengan senang hati merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan tidur seperti bayi, sayangnya ia tidak bisa. Yunho sekilas menatap ranjangnya sebelum mendesah dan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kau tampak hebat, Yunho" puji Ahra sesaat setelah bertemu kekasihnya. Kemudian, berjalan ke arah Yunho dan memberikan kecupan ringan di bibirnya.

"Thanks, Ahra. Kau juga" kata Yunho basa-basi, tapi kekasihnya itu tersenyum lebar. Kekasihnya itu mengenakan gaun panjang berwarna merah tua dengan belahan punggung lebar. Cantik memang, tapi Yunho sedang tidak tertarik sekarang, satu-satunya yang menarik baginya adalah tempat tidur yang nyaman.

"Kita pergi sekarang?" tanyanya, semakin cepat pergi, semakin cepat ia kembali untuk tidur. Ahra mengangguk lalu menggandeng tangan Yunho untuk dan pergi menuju restoran favorit mereka.

Yunho menanggapi cerita Ahra dengan senyuman dan komentar ringan, ia sungguh tidak tertarik untuk hal ini sekarang. Tapi entah kenapa kekasihnya in tak dapat melihat betapa tersiksanya ia. Dan parahnya, wanita itu mengajak Yunho untuk menemaninya belanja besok. Pria beriris coklat itu mendesah, "Sepertinya aku harus benar-benar mangambil cuti dari apapun dan beristirahat.", putusnya dalam hati.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Yunho sudah berada di kepolisian. Donghae yang bertemu dengannya di kantor menatapnya heran, ia mendapat tugas tambahan hari ini jadi wajar jika datang pagi.

"Tidak biasanya kau ada di kantor sepagi ini?" tanya Donghae.

"Ya, hanya ingin menemui Lee."

"Apa ada masalah?"

"Tidak, hanya menyerahkan laporan." Yunho terpaksa berbohong, ia ingin liburan sendiri tanpa siapapun yang tahu.

"Oh, Ok. Aku duluan." kata Donghae kemudian berbelok ke kanan, menuju kantornya sendiri. Yunho hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum, sedikit bersalah juga sudah membohongi sahabatnya.

Sesampainya di kantor Lee, Yunho segera masuk dan duduk setelah dipersilakan oleh si empunya. Ia langsung mengatakan apa tujuannya kemari tanpa basa-basi terlebih dahulu, itu akan membuang waktunya. Atasannya itu sedikit terkejut dengan permintaan cutinya yang tiba-tiba. Pria separuh baya itu menanyakan alasan yang menurut Yunho sedikit berbelit-belit. Ayolah, ia sudah mengorbankan hampir seluruh waktunya di kepolisian dan atasannya itu masih berusaha menghalanginya mengambil cuti.

"Baiklah agen Jung, berapa lama waktu yang kau inginkan?"

"Dua bulan."

"Tapi, itu waktu yang lama."

"Yeah, mengingat banyak waktu liburku yang terpotong itu bukan masalah, kan?"

Lee mendesah, cukup sulit melepaskan agen terbaiknya walau hanya untuk cuti.

"Baiklah, tapi usahakan agar kau tetap bisa dihubungi" Yunho tersenyum dan mengangguk. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak akan melakukannya. Menuruti permintaan atasannya dengan resiko waktu liburnya kembali terganggu? Jawabannya adalah tidak.

.

Yunho tengah berkemas untuk liburannya. Ia tidak membawa banyak barang, hanya beberapa stel baju, sejumlah uang tunai dan elektronik serta dokumen penting. Ia duduk di atas ranjangnya di samping koper. Terkejut bahwa dirinya sama sekali belum memikirkan kemana ia akan pergi. Ia berpikir, dimana tempat yang jauh dari jangkauan kepolisian dan diluar perkiraan teman-temannya. Luar negeri mungkin pilihan yang bagus, tapi tidak jika ia sendirian. Setidaknya harus ada kenalan disana.

Pria itu mendesah, masih belum bisa memutuskan kemana sebaiknya ia pergi. Sekarang pukul sembilan dan Ahra akan datang setengah jam lagi. Baiklah, ia berpikir lagi. Tempat yang kemungkinan besar luput dari pencarian teman-temannya, atau mungkin ke tempat yang pemiliknya dibenci olehnya sehingga mereka berpikir bahwa ia tidak mungkin datang kesana.

Shim Changmin. Entah kenapa nama itu terlintas dalam pikirannya, dan Yunho tersenyum akan hal itu. Ia tahu dimana pria Shim itu tinggal. Beberapa waktu yang lalu ia pernah dinas ke Paris dan melihat mantan musuhnya itu. Kemungkinan besar, Shim Changmin tinggal disana.

Yunho segera bergegas membawa kopernya dan memanggil taksi.Ia akan pergi ke Perancis. Masalah Shim akan menerimanya atau tidak itu urusan nanti. Tipikal Jung Yunho, huh?

.

Shim Changmin membuka pintu apartemen miliknya dan segera masuk untuk beristirahat. Seharian ini sibuk syuting sebuah film. Terima kasih atas sikap profesionalnya sebagai aktor. Padahal sebelumnya ia menyelesaikan dua sesi pemotretan sekaligus. Benar-benar melelahkan. Mau bagaimana lagi, itu sudah menjadi pekerjaannya.

Jika kau tanya kenapa seorang Shim Changmin, seorang aristokrat berprofesi sebagai aktor dan model, jawabannya adalah karena ini menyenangkan. Changmin terbiasa dipuja. Baiklah, untuk alasan yang masuk akal mengingat betapa sempurnanya ia dengan wajah tirus, rambut coklat, mata coklat terang yang menawan, kulit tanpa cacat, serta tinggi badan yang pas dengan bentuk tubuhnya yang ramping. Sedangkan, darah bangsawan yang mengalir pada tubuhnya adalah nilai plus tersendiri. Dan pekerjaan sebagai aktor membuat ia mendapatkan segala pujian di negeri yang bukan tanah kelahirannya ini.

Dibalik itu semua, alasan sebenarnya kenapa Changmin berada di negeri asing yang dulu dibencinya ―sekarang ia menyukainya mengingat sebagian besar dari mereka adalah fansnya― adalah untuk memulai hidup baru yang bebas dari segala hal yang dikenalnya selama ini.

Statusnya sebagai mantan gangster serta cap berandalan dan tatapan merendahkan dari orang-orang itu membuatnya gerah. Sehingga, ia nekat mengambil seluruh warisan keluarganya dan pindah ke Perancis tepat setelah ia lulus sekolah menengah. Membangun kehidupan baru dari nol.

Mulanya, ini adalah hal yang hampir mustahil dilakukannya. Ia biasa dilayani dan sedikit arogan terhadap orang lain. Tapi, lama kelamaan ia mulai berubah dan tahu bagaimana harus bersikap serta bisa mengurus keperluannya sendiri. Meski tidak semuanya, ia menyewa seorang pembantu untuk membersihkan tempat tinggalnya dua kali seminggu.

Hal ini juga berkat seorang fotografer yang berminat menjadikannya model. Melihat dirinya yang begitu sempurna, tidak heran jika agensi meliriknya dan Changmin tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Waktu lima tahun cukup untuk membuatnya menjadi artis yang dipuja banyak orang. Ia cukup menikmati hal itu meski kadang kelewat melelahkan. Seperti hari ini.

Hanya ada satu hal yang diinginkan Changmin saat ini, tidur. Tetapi, suara bel membuatnya urung membaringkan diri di ranjang, pria berusia 23 tahun itu mengutuk siapapun yang berada di dalik pintu apartemennya.

Changmin membuka pintu dengan bergumam pelan, tapi ia sukses membeku dengan mata terbelalak setelah melihat orang yang berdiri di depannya adalah Jung Yunho. Ia mengamati pria itu dari atas ke bawah. Rambut hitamnya yang dipotong pendek, mata musangnya, dan God, Changmin menahan nafas begitu melihat tubuh atletis milik Yunho. Kemeja hitam dan celana jeans biru gelap terlihat pas di badannya. Ternyata, waktu lima tahun cukup untuk mengubah seorang cupu menjadi pria yang mempesona. Changmin pasti sudah merayu Yunho jika ia tidak ingat kalau pria di depannya ini adalah musuhnya sewaktu di bangku sekolah.

Tapi, apa yang dilakukan mantan murid teladan di depan apartemennya? Apalagi pada tengah malam seperti ini dengan sebuah koper di samping kakinya. Jangan bilang kalau ia baru saja kabur karena terlibat suatu masalah atau semacamnya. Changmin langsung merasakan firasat buruk untuk hal itu, berdoa semoga ia tidak mendapat masalah mengingat sumber masalah itu ada di depannya. Dan hey, bagaimana ia bisa tahu dimana tempat tinggalnya?

"Hai, Shim Changmin!" sapa Yunho dengan senyum yang –ugh- menawan. Changmin tersadar dari pikirannya sendiri dan menatap Yunho dengan alis terangkat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini pada tengah malam seperti ini, Jung?"

"Berkunjung. Bukankah kita sudah lama tidak bertemu Shim, bagaimana jika kita mengobrol untuk mengobati rasa rindu kita." katanya sambil tersenyum. Changmin melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Dan sejak kapan kita pernah mengobrol sampai harus merasa rindu segala, Jung?"

"Well, sejak kau jadi semakin mengagumkan kurasa.", jawabnya nyengir sambil memandang Changmin dari atas ke bawah.

" Apa kau terbentur sesuatu sebelum kemari?"

"Ayolah, Shim, apa kau tidak ingin mempersilakan tamumu ini untuk masuk?"

Yunho menatap langsung mata Changmin dengan tatapan memohon. Pria berambut coklat itu kembali mengangkat alisnya tapi tak urung juga menyingkir untuk memberi jalan bagi pria itu agar bisa masuk. Yunho melenggang masuk ke dalam apartemen Changmin sambil menyeret kopernya setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. Arah pandangnnya menelusuri bangunan baru dengan desain minimalis segar yang rapi dan menyenangkan.

Di hadapannya sofa empuk yang ditata mengelilingi meja kayu berwarna terang dengan beberapa majalah tersusun rapi di atas meja. Di ujung ruangan terdapat LCD TV 61", sementara di sebelah kanan ada dapur kecil dan ruang makan yang hanya dibatasi dinding kaca dan disebelahnya ada kamar mandi dan sebuah ruangan yang ia tidak tahu ruangan apa itu. Sedangkan, di sebelah kiri terdapat kamar yang cukup besar -Yunho bertaruh itu pasti kamar Shim Changmin- dan disebelahnya ada sebuah perpustakaan kecil, tapi penuh dengan buku.

"Wow.. apartemen yang bagus, Shim!"

"Thanks, Jung. Tapi, jika tujuanmu kesini tengah malam begini hanya untuk mengaggumi apartemenku, sebaiknya kau pergi."

Changmin mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu sofa berwarna merah marun yang hangat. Yunho mengikutinya duduk, mengambil posisi di berhadapan dengan tuan rumah, menegakkan badannya lalu menatapnya dengan mimik serius. Melihat hal itu, Changmin ikut mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih tegak.

"Terus terang, aku ingin minta bantuanmu, Shim Changmin."

Changmin hanya diam. Ia menerka-nerka bantuan apa yang dibutuhkan oleh siswa teladan dari seorang mantan gangster sepertinya.

"Boleh aku tinggal disini?"

Mendengar permintaan seperti itu dari mantan musuhnya, Shim Changmin sukses terbelalak lebar.

-tbc-

a/n: Sedang kesal karena akhir-akhir ini sang leppy ngambeg entah kenapa. Tapi, aku tidak akan menjadikannya alasan karena telah menelantarkann fic-ku, malas masih memegang peranan utama =..=

Ok, aku tahu seharusnya menyelesaikan MBBB lebih dulu. Tapi, ayolah, tidak ada salahnya dengan multichap baru, kan? Atau readers tidak suka?

Ijinkan aku tahu pendapat kalian lewat review, ya… :D


End file.
